


Struggle

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Courage, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [1x2] : “She promised him not to forget him, and she has the intention to accomplish her promise, even here, as she suffers, locked in this horrible place.” Drabble. Alice's thoughts in the asylum, before she gives up. Alice/Cyrus.





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lutter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383583) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Time passed, but it changed nothing. She didn't forget, couldn't, and even if she would just have to lie to go out, she can't resolve to do it.

 

In no way she will deny everything that happened, all her story, and her adventures.

 

All her joys and her sorrows.

 

Cyrus was persuaded that she would forget him with time, after she would have made her three wishes.

 

She won't.

 

She promised him not to forget him, and she has the intention to accomplish her promise, even here, as she suffers, locked in this horrible place.

 

She won't give up him, even though he is just a memory.

 

She won't make her three wishes, because she wants to have nothing.

 

Everything she wants, is her genie to come back to her, and that is an impossible thing.

 

So she suffers quietly, in silence, and without saying anything, and she struggles.

 

Against herself, who wants to forget, against the other who think she is crazy.

 

And, the most of it, she fights for Cyrus.

 

So, at least, there will be one person in this world who will never forget the genie...

 

 


End file.
